


Of Magical Flowers and Tattoos

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: "เอาล่ะ ยินดีต้อนรับครับคุณหมาป่า สนใจดอกไม้อะไรเป็นพิเศษรึเปล่า"





	Of Magical Flowers and Tattoos

สไตลส์ตัดหนามกุหลาบที่เคาน์เตอร์อย่างบรรจงในเวลาเดียวกับที่เสียงกระดิ่งที่ประตูดังขึ้น เขาเงยหน้ามองลูกค้าผู้มาใหม่ ดอกไม้ที่ตั้งอยู่ใกล้บริเวณประตูสั่นไหวเบาๆ แม้จะไม่มีลม ลูกค้าคนนั้นหยุดกึกก่อนจะจ้องไปที่กระถางดอกไม้

“นั่นดอกแองเจลิก้าน่ะ มันแค่เตือนเฉยๆ เวลามีคนแบบพวกนายเข้ามา”

“...”

“ไม่ต้องห่วงนะ มันเป็นดอกไม้จู้จี้ แม้แต่เวลาฉันเข้าประตูนั้นมันก็เตือนเหมือนกัน” สไตลส์หัวเราะกับตัวเองเบาๆ ก่อนจะพูดต่อ “เอาล่ะ ยินดีต้อนรับครับคุณหมาป่า สนใจดอกไม้อะไรเป็นพิเศษรึเปล่า”

\-   -   -

สไตลส์มองลูกค้าที่จ้องสไตลส์สลับกับดอกแองเจลิก้า ลูกค้าคนนี้เป็นมนุษย์หมาป่าอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยล่ะ แจ็คเกตหนังอย่างกับพวกนักแข่งรถ ใบหน้าที่มีเคราบางๆ แล้วหน้าตาที่ดูดุดันเหมือนจะคำรามตลอดเวลาแบบนี้ สไตลส์ได้แต่กลอกตาในใจกับลุคจำเจของพวกมนุษย์หมาป่า นี่ถ้าเขาเป็นมนุษย์เดินไกลๆ ก็ยังรู้เลย

“สอบถามได้นะครับ” สไตลส์ทักอีกครั้งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่พูดอะไร มนุษย์หมาป่าคนนั้นกะพริบตาราวกับเพิ่งได้สติ เขาเดินมาหาสไตลส์ที่เคาท์เตอร์ นิ้วเคาะบนพื้นผิวไม้เบาๆ สไตลส์เอียงคอมองอย่างสงสัย

“เอ่อ…”

“หืม?”

“นายรู้ได้ยังไงว่าฉันเป็น…?” ลูกค้าคนนั้นพูดอีกครั้ง นิ้วชี้เข้าหาตนเอง สไตลส์หัวเราะพรืด

“โธ่ ลุคแบบนี้ดูยังไงก็รู้น่า” สไตลส์ยักไหล่ “นายเพิ่งย้ายมาใหม่สินะ ฉันสไตลส์--”

“สไตลส์คืออะไร”

“คือชื่อฉันไง! สไตลส์ สติลินสกี้ เจ้าของร้านนี้ ฉันเดาว่านายมาจากฝูงของเฮลสินะ ได้ยินสก็อตพูดอยู่ว่าจะย้ายกลับเข้ามากัน”

ชายตรงหน้าพยักหน้าก่อนจะยื่นมือมาอย่างช้าๆ “เดเร็ก...เดเร็ก เฮล”

“อา...ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” สไตลส์พยักหน้าตามและจับมือกับเดเร็ก...ชื่อที่เพิ่งอ่านเจอในไฟล์สืบสวนของตำรวจเมื่อคืนเมื่อเขาแอบค้นข้อมูลทันทีที่สก็อตพูดถึง เขาเป็น 1 ในคนที่รอดจากคดีไฟไหม้เมื่อหลายปีก่อน “นายคงไม่ได้มาที่นี่แค่จะแนะนำตัวใช่มั้ย” 

เดเร็กส่ายหัว เขายิ้มบางๆ “ฉันมาซื้อช่อดอกคาร์เนชั่นสีขาวกับสีม่วง 7 ช่อ”

_ ดอกคาร์เนชั่นสีขาวเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของความรักที่บริสุทธิ์ ดอกคาร์เนชั่นสีม่วงเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของการแสดงความเสียใจในงานศพ _

สไตลส์กลืนน้ำลาย จำนวนช่อดอกไม้นั้น...เขาอ้าปากจะพูดบางอย่าง คำว่าเสียใจด้วย...แต่เขานึกถึงเรื่องของตัวเองกับแม่แล้วก็นึกขึ้นได้ว่าคำว่าเสียใจไม่ได้ช่วยให้อะไรดีขึ้นเขาจึงแค่พยักหน้า หยิบโน้ตขึ้นมาจด

“คาร์เนชั่นสีขาวกับสีม่วง 7 ช่อสำหรับเดเร็ก เฮล...ฉันส่งให้ได้พรุ่งนี้เช้านะพอดีมีคิวนิดหน่อย สะดวกมั้ย”

เดเร็ก เฮลพยักหน้า เขาหยิบบัตรเครดิตในกระเป๋าเงินออกมาก่อนจะยื่นให้สไตลส์

“ให้ไปส่งที่ไหนดี” สไตลส์เงยหน้ามองเมื่อเขากำลังจะจดที่อยู่ผู้รับ

“ร้านสักที่มุมถนนใกล้ๆ ตรงนี้ ชื่อร้านเมาท์เทน แอช แทททู นี่เบอร์ของร้าน” เดเร็กหยิบปากกาตรงเคาท์เตอร์มาจดใส่เศษกระดาษใกล้ๆ ก่อนจะยื่นให้สไตลส์

“เมาท์เทน แอช! แต่พวกนายเป็นมนุษย์หมาป่านี่” สไตลส์หัวเราะเบาๆ เดเร็กเงยหน้ามองพร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปาก

“คนเราก็ชอบเล่นกับอะไรที่อันตรายกับเราเป็นธรรมดา”

เดเร็ก เฮลพูดขึ้นก่อนจะหันหลังเดินออกจากร้าน

“เดี๋ยว!” สไตลส์พูดขึ้น เขาดีดนิ้วเบาๆ ทันทีที่ดีดนิ้วก็มีดอกไม้ช่อเล็กๆ ในมือของเขา เดเร็ก เฮลมองอย่างตกใจ กลิ่นของเวทมนตร์ยังคงลอยอยู่ในอากาศจางๆ

สไตลส์ สติลินสกี้หยิบช่อดอกไม้นั้นและยื่นให้ชายตรงข้ามเคาท์เตอร์ เขารับมันไปอย่างงงๆ

“ยินดีต้อนรับสู่บีค่อนฮิลส์นะ นั่นเป็นของขวัญจากฉันละกัน”

_ ดอกลิลลี่ ออฟ เดอะ วัลเล่ย์ สัญลักษณ์ของการหวนกลับมาของความสุข _

**Author's Note:**

> อันนี้เขียนเป็น drabble นิดนึงสำหรับอีเวนต์ทวิต seriesweekly :) ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าจะต่อรึเปล่านะ แต่อยากเขียน au นี้มานานแล้วว แง ตั้งไว้ว่ายังไม่จบละกัน ขอให้ได้เขียนต่อ *ฟิงเกอร์ครอส*


End file.
